50 mikeviolet one-shots
by DamnYouPeopleWithCoolUserNames
Summary: a series of drabbles filled with the pairing mikeXviolet. note: you can request a prompt if you want. rated T just cuz.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok guys! As the title says this is a drabble collection that orbits the wonder that is mikeviolet!**

 **NOTE: YOU GUYS WILL GIVE ME PROPTS FOR DRABBLES N** **0** **21 TO 35!**

 **Now that that's over with, on with the first drabble!**

 **I have absolutely no idea of how this first one came to be…seriously, I was just reading random fics and then this came out. Oh well.**

He only stared at the carpeted floor of his room. His safe heaven, which was only turned on with her presence, and her presence only could do it.  
She didn't say anything either; there was nothing worth of saying.  
 _What were you doing?_ It was obvious what he did. The red-and-white pills were lying about a meter and a half away from them.  
 _Why would you do this?_ Because his life was shit just like hers, but both of them knew scolding would only push him deeper into the depression that already pulled him closer to the bottom. So instead she held both his hands and then pulled him into a tight hug.  
She pressed the section of his back which she knew made him feel safe and good enough to let it all out. She rubbed circles on his back as he wept quietly though miserably on her chest and almost squeezed the air out of her even with his abnormally skinny arms.  
It was the kind of moment one would look back at in the distant future, and see the exact time when they'd leveled up. Mike never cried, because he knew there wouldn't be anyone who cared enough about him to actually come and comfort him. No one except her. The only light of his life. She wasn't like the video games, which were all but a break from the problems. A mist that temporarily blinded him from his troubles. But she wasn't. she was this beautiful blue force that shone to him a way to get past the obstacles of life as if they weren't even there in the first place. And that's why he loved her so much. And why he couldn't even imagine a life without her dazzling blue eyes- which he knew she hated were not their original vivid green-, her triumphant smile- the one that said "I win, once more"-, and her striking nature, the way she walked into a room in a way that said "the queen bee has arrived, bitches!". He loved it all so much.  
"Let it out. You're mike Teavee, the computer genius. You can do anything you want to do. Do you want to stop it?"  
She felt a desperate nod to her collarbone.  
"Then you can. I'll show you how. You won't be alone for as long as I can help it. I won't give up on you. Ever."  
 _Why?_ Because he was the love of her life, the light at the end of the tunnel that showed her that there was always a chance things would get better, and him being happy was a victory for her. And Violet Beauregarde never gave up a victory.

 **I WILL update Stuck and Once Upon A Time In CATCF. Just be patient. Tests are over, so I'll have more time to write from now on. I'll try to post a new drabble of this every Monday from now on.**

 **Just a reminder: GIVE ME PROMPTS FOR DRABBLES N** **0** **21 TO 35!**

 **So, yeah. Peace and lollypops!**


	2. Blodwyn

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Irock04567:** **why, thank you.**

 **Linkwonka88:** **…well, as a separate story, yes. But this particular one (as it says on the title and at the end of this chapter) is for mikeviolet ONLY. Although I guess it would be possible to use another one as a minor pairing…YOU JUST GAVE ME AN IDEA FOR A DRABBLE!**

 **22:** **thank you! And thanks (exclusively) for the propmts.**

 **Demonicgirl666:** **good…which two do u mean by "these two"?**

 **Eyebrows3:** **OF COURSE THAT'S OK! I'll have to really break my head to get the emotions right for that, but there's nothing better than a challenge, right? (except food)**

 **On with the second drabble!**

Mike couldn't do much more than stare in mesmerizing awe at the two lightly squirming bundles, one wrapped in blue and the other in pink. Both had a crop of shallow blue hair sprouting from the heads and rosy skin with tinged blue cheeks. The man could almost see the two of them in a few years' time: Both intelligent and witty like their father and daring and dedicated like their mother. Two eyes opened. One a curious and rich blue; and one an intelligent hazel. The gesture came from the pink bundle. His wife simply smiled, and encouraged him to hold it himself. As soon as it was in his arms, time stopped. Mike suddenly saw himself teaching her math and science and how to play video games. He saw himself taking her to school and giving her piggybacks even though he almost couldn't walk. He even saw himself telling her to put on pants because the skirt or dress she was currently wearing was too short for his liking. She was the second light of his life. A part of his own being. The product of his and Violet's everlasting love. For that moment, all that existed was the two of them.  
Him...and his little blodwyn.

 **Yes, it's short. But on the other hand, it** _ **is**_ **a drabble after all, isn't it? So if it wasn't short, it wouldn't be a drabble.**

 **and yes, I think they had twins!**

 **WARNING: you can maybe expect to see Blodwyn and Ezio Teavee again…maybe here, maybe in another story…**

 **Btw, if you want to request a prompt there is only one rule:**

 **IT MUST BE PURELY AND ENTIRELY MIKEVIOLET…unless I really like your idea with a minor pairing included.**


	3. brats

**Second drabble today to make up for the one I didn't post on Monday. I'll try to post them every week, though. Even if I have to stay up all night.**

They were brats.  
She was absolutely disgusting; with the way she held on to that used piece of gum and chewed on it in a revolting cow-like fashion.  
He was a stuck-up know it all. No one could stand the way he talked, always with an air that announced: "I'm the smartest person alive, so don't even bother to share your obviously inferior ideas"  
She was as competitive as they came. It didn't matter whether it was a simple board game or an international championship. She never let _anyone_ go in front. And if by any chance they did, there would be hell to pay.  
He was an arrogant jerk. If someone did as much as make a tiny statement, he'd lash out at their stupidity as if they had an IQ of a bug compared to him.  
They were rotten to the core. And they knew no one would ever love them for who they really were because those were the worst sides to them. They were evil, dirty, cussed at least once in every sentence, impulsive, and no one deserved a company as bad as one of them.  
They were rotten to the core, and that's why they were meant for one another. Because no matter how many times the two would bicker and fight, both knew that the other was the only one on the universe who could ever stand them. or in other words, love them as much as they loved one another.

 **not very romantic, but I promise the next one will.**


	4. Sick day

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Linkwonka88: first, thanks, and second, REALLY?! Oh my god…so it's all fine now, right? Gods, when I read this I was like "HOLY SHIT"**

 **Lucyirock04567: thanks, and…I don't know if that's a prompt or not, but if it is…I'll kill myself writing it.**

 **22: me neither…**

 **Eyebrows3: so do I…never expected to have so much in common…**

 **Just saying: I took four attempts at writing this. This was the 4** **th** **one. Anyone who knows me(which no one in the internet really does) should know that sooner or later this drabble would come up. IT'S SICKFIC TIME, FOLKS!**

"I'm (cough) fine"  
"If you're fine that means you can get out of bed and walk to the kitchen, Right?"  
*silence*  
1-0 to bluetrophygurl.  
"Fine. But it's not like it's that (cough, cough) bad. You're (achoo) just being dramatic. And if anything, it's all (achoo) your fault."  
She sighed. What did she see in this whiny, insistent, annoying freak? Though the face he was making (and the adorable puppy-sneezes) kinda made up for it.  
"First. I'll believe you when you can form a whole sentence without coughing or sneezing. Second. So I guess the thermometer is bein' dramatic as well by showing a 101 degree fever, uh? Third. I already said sorry for forcing you to go out with me to the park yesterday."  
4-0 to bluetrophygurl.  
*sigh* "you hungry?"  
(Achoo) "No."  
To contradict his thoughts, a loud rumbling noise came from under the covers.  
"Of course you aren't. I'll go get something...think you can sit up by yourself?" He seemed offended by that.  
"Of (cough) course I can...oww..." He struggled to push himself up. Violet had to admit, he deserved some credit for the effort.

(1-4 to GamerdudeX)

She would've let him just do it all by himself...if he didn't look like he was in so much pain. So she just placed her palms under his armpits and pulled him up. Then the two of them just stayed there, she starting at him and him staring at the wall. She just started to play lightly with his hair and run her fingers along his jaw.

Even though mike could seem like an annoying know it all at first sight (which he was), only some people really understood why he acted like that. Violet had seen the way his parents treated him, or better, the way they didn't treat him. It made her feel lucky that her mom had treated her the way she had. And her dad? He was great even without a comparison. She leaned in to give a peck to her boyfriend's nose. Maybe it was partially her fault (not that she'd ever admit it). But it was NOT her fault that he was THAT weak.  
"Ya' know. You're a lot cuter when you're sick."  
"I'm not cu...Ah...aCHOO!"  
She laughed and kissed the bridge of his nose again.  
"Especially the sneezes"  
"Oh shut up."

"Yeah. They sound just like those super cute and tiny baby puppies."

"SHUT UP!"

 **K people, I managed to find out what I want for each one-shot(I'll probably not post them in order, but it's worth a try) / means I already posted it. 21-35 are the ones you guys choose. If I didn't put your ideas there it's because they're already in between the ones I chose. So drabbles 27-35 are still free to be chosen.**

Salvation/

Blodwyn/

Brats/

Sick day/

20 questions

Fireworks

Matchmaking

Whining

Crushcrushcrush

Tasting

Little fragile bird

(im)perfect

Sweet as a sugar rush

Wonderland

Sports time

Easter bunny

Flowers

Birthday

The start

Sugar boat

] 22's idea: Haircut

] Demonicgirl666's idea: school

] demonicgirl666's idea: school dance

] eyebrows3's idea: Abused! Violet and Hero! Mike

] Lucyirock04567's idea: game night

] Lucyirock04567's idea: long day

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

]

Big day

Family meeting

The most important thing(to me)

Listen close, and listen hard

New year

Party in the USA

We're the bullies

Dancing in the snow

Swap the roles

escape

That's why I hate candy.

Watching

Hide and seek

Light switch

Through the gates.


	5. Sugar boat

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Irock04567:** **I'm still freaking out over the news…and guess who's going to watch Beauty and the Beast just so these roughly 500 words can be perfect!? Thx for the prompts, btw.**

 **Eyebrows3:** **thank you! And I liked it too (why do I feel so self-centered by typing this?)**

 **Linkwonka88:** **that's good news then. Good night to you too (just taking advantage of the fact that it's 22: something right now.)**

 **22** **: THANK YOU! Now I realized…it's been quite some time since I talked to anyone here on ff…**

 **And because I just couldn't wait until it was time for posting…I present to you…based on a deleted scene…the chapter that should've been the 20** **th** **but will be the 5** **th** **instead…**

 _ **Sugar boat (!):**_ _ **  
**_Mike stared at the chocolate river as they walked around it to a pink sugar boat that had just appeared out of seemingly nowhere. How long had it been since he last (and first) ate chocolate? 6, 7 years? He didn't really remember the taste of it. Only that it had got him with a real bad stomach ache for three days straight. The reason he didn't like candy was reeeeeally different. He never actually tried any, just decided that he didn't want to rot his teeth or get diabetes or anything worse. Augustus seemed to like it a lot, and that got him almost drowned and sucked up a pipe. The other three seemed completely ok after eating it though. Maybe he could try some.  
When he realized, they were already at the boat (which looked ridiculous).

'Everything's made of candy, right? Right. So that means the boat must be made of it too."  
When he and his dad sat down, he reluctantly licked the side. And then jerked his head back instantly. It was too sweet! How could people even eat that stuff?! Then he heard Wonka's voice.  
"Lil boy? Don't lick my boat. Makes it sticky." Mike just made an almost invisible nod.  
After the little talk they had with wonka about the average height for children, he heard something.  
"Hey. What does the boat taste like?" He turned back forward and saw the gum-chewer, violet, he thought her name was, looking at him and smacking the piece of gum as if her life depended on it. He cringed internally. That was disgusting! Though if the gum was ignored, she was actually kinda pretty. He cringed again. What was he thinking?  
"So? Hey! Earth to TV freak guy. What does the boat taste like?"  
He turned back to her, and concentrated on keeping a straight face. Not blushing or scowling at the nickname. That would only make her want to say it more.  
"Like burning metal, except sweet. It's horrible."

"Really? Lemme try!" She took out the gum (ew) and stuck it behind her ear (double

ew) then Licked the side of the boat slightly when her mom wasn't looking (triple ew). Then she smiled.  
"It's not bad. It's great!"  
"It's too sweet"  
"It's almost flavorless compared to most candies...Have you ever even eaten any candy?" She was getting closer now.  
"No"  
"Why?" Even closer. Mike felt his cheeks heat up.

"Because I don't like candy. Or anything sweet."  
"How can you know you don't like it if you never tried it?" God, he could feel her sweet (not too sweet) breath fanning his face now.  
"I-I-I just did. The boat" she just smirked.  
"Why are you so nervous, teavee? Never talked to a girl before?"  
"I-I did."  
"Then why are yo-  
"FULL SPEED AHEAD!"  
Violet was knocked against her seat. Mike winced. That just had to hurt. But he didn't show anything. It was weak. He was mike teavee. He didn't worry about girls, especially this gum chewing and annoying one who got so close he could feel her just sweet enough breath on his face and see her lime green eyes in the highest definition. He shook his head again.

'Why me?' He thought miserably as the boat sped to maximum speed and his stomach turned, the taste of the overly sweet boat stuck in his mouth.

 **So this is it! Plz go check out my mikeviolet drawings on DeviantArt while I don't post other chapters (my username there is DYPWCUS), go check out the drawings of the second generation, including Blodwyn & Ezio, and give me reviews, and favs, and all that cuz it makes me feel happy.**

 **Note: there are only 4 prompts left that u can choose, so if you're going to give one in, think carefully about what u wanna see these guys do.**

 **So yeah. Have a great day/night, have a great week/weekend, don't get hurt, live life, love mikeviolet, dream about mikeviolet, draw mikeviolet and write mikeviolet. Plz check out my drawing "the kiddos chibified" so you can see roughly what Blodwyn, Ezio, William, Ruby and Julliett look like.**


	6. 10 Questions

**RESPONSE TO THE ONLY REVIEW I GOT:**

 **Linkwonka88: I wouldn't know. i haven't read the book yet(although I really,really want to.) and yeah, I can.**

20 **(10, really)** questions:

The two kids were sitting on the floor of violet's room. Violet was sitting against the wall and mike was lying on her lap while she played around with his hair. Then she said out of the blue:  
"Favorite animal?"  
"Snake. What's you deepest secret?"  
"I think holding on to things is futile. Ironic, since I managed to hold on to that piece of piece of gum for about three months" a pause. "Biggest fear?"

"...promise not to tell anyone?"  
"I promise."  
"Anyone at all?"

"Yes! Now just tell me!"  
*sight* "heights"  
"That's not weird..."  
"But it's embarrassing. What's your favorite movie character?"  
"Taffyta Muttonfudge from Wreck-it-Ralph. She looks just like I did a few years ago. And she's one of the best. What was the best day of your life?"  
*chuckle**blush*"...when I saw you were moving here."  
"Aww, that's cute." *pinches his cheeks and kisses him*  
*blush* "Shut up...which is your favorite trophy?"  
*laugh* "Hmm...The school talent show award. I got second."  
"Why?"  
"That's two questions at once. You can ask that later. How many girlfriends did you have before me?"

"One. But it wasn't really dating. I was just helping her make her ex jealous"  
"Why?"  
*mimicking*"that's two questions at once. You can ask that later."  
*chuckles and punches his arm*" ok then, smarty-pants. Give me another question then."  
*rubs arm*"if the world was going to end and you only had 10 seconds left, and you could do anything in those 10 seconds, what would you do?"  
"...I'd hug my dad, then I'd hug my mom and say sorry to her, and then I'd kiss you. Oh, and then I'd just spend the rest of the time playing with your hair. Now why did you help that girl?"  
"She kept the bullies away and gave me 20 bucks. I decided that it was a decent deal with a small price to pay. Why is that your favorite trophy?"  
"That's a stupid reason. But yeah, it's the only one where I got second. Mom got really mad."  
"And you said my reasons are stupid..."  
"Hey! It's not that dumb!"

"Whatever you say"  
*pulls on his hair*  
"OW! What the hell was that for?"  
"Saying my reasons are stupid."  
*sigh* "fine, you win"  
"I always do"  
"Except the school talent show."  
"Oh shut up"

 **Here it is, 20 questions (actually 10 cuz I liked the way it came out). Guys just saying: I really don't mean to sound rude or anything like that, but getting only one review in the last chap actually made me really sad. Idk if it's cuz ppl r busy or the last chapter just wasn't that good, but it seriously made me sad. And I probably wouldn't have posted this if I didn't think it shouldn't go to waste.**

 **Note: there r only three chapters more that u can choose.**


	7. Fireworks

**RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 _ **Linkwonka88:**_ **nope…I only found out recently that there was a book…I even only remembered the 2005 movie existed this year while watching a random YouTube video. I read a review of the sequel. It sounds boring…probably cuz it doesn't have the other kids in it. I tried watching the 1971 movie and honestly, I really didn't like it…probably cuz I consider the stuff I saw first "original" that'd be the 2005 movie. Well, I've already got half of the next Once Upon A Time chappie written, so it shouldn't be long before an update comes.**

 _ **Irock04567:**_ **thank you! And I thought it would give a nice touch to it…glad you liked it! Your prompt shall be used!**

 _ **LuckyDuck932:**_ **thanks! And thanks again, just cuz. It's fine actually (looking back I guess it was kinda selfish of me…I mean, ppl have lives…) I read that chapter! And I wanted to say something cool in the review(cuz unfortunately I can't review twice and so I can't pester ppl to update sooner) but I don't think I am able to sound professional…on the other hand I'm only 14, so that's a good enough excuse, I guess. That's a cool idea. I might even push aside a few of the ones I chose to put the ones u guys choose in.**

 _ **22:**_ **no prob…** **just me being kind of a jerk, I guess.** **I think at least one of the prompts is for inside the factory…I'll have to check over them later.**

 **Fireworks:**

The young couple made themselves comfortable on the grass, he putting the walking stick aside and she snuggling on his lap. Her dad had just given her permission to go alone with mike. It wasn't unusual; dad let her do almost anything since she moved in. In the start, he gave her a lot of presents (most of which she just passed on to her little half-sister, Orchid both as bribing and as a good deed out of good will), and overall more attention than what he gave to his two other kids. Sometimes the two of them would just go to the porch and talk about random things, like mom and ice cream and whether black was better than white or vice versa. Sometimes he'd ask her about Mike. She'd say he was fine, besides the factory side effects. Then he'd pull her close and ruffle her hair with a distant look in his face, as if she had just told him she liked a boy at school for the first time. Violet knew dad was still getting to know her, and that he felt insecure about sharing her with another life form- _especially_ a boy.  
Whenever she looked sad, the first thing he'd ask was: "Michael?" She didn't know why he thought mike would do anything to upset her. Not on purpose, anyway. She knew he'd do it to anyone. Except her. It was weird. No matter how rude he was, she could see pain behind the words. Even though he was snappy, arrogant, and had serious anger issues, all she saw was a troubled kid who had been through a lot. And even if he hadn't she could see that sometimes it was just the lack of attention. So she figured dad was just being over protective.  
Once he asked her what she felt for Mike. And she answered "He makes me happy". But really, there was more. She knew that sometimes seeing him frown made her want to annoy him just because she knew that that was what made him smile, and that the little sweet notes in her locker always had his clumsy handwriting. And that sometimes, just seeing his face made it seem as if a show of fireworks had just gone off inside of her, each BOOM making her fall even more for that overly mature jerk.

 **I'm quite proud of this; even though it's really short…hope you can forgive me for that. But yeah, here is Fireworks! That's all I have to say…**


	8. Hiccups

**Only 2? Ok, then.**

 **RESPONSE TO THE REVIEWS:**

 **Linkwonka88: thank you! And yeah. In my opinion the movie would've been flat out perfect if they hadn't put the backstory thing in there. I completely agree with the second last sentence.**

 **22: kkkkk. Thx!**

 **on to the story.**

 **Hiccups:**

Violet sneaked a glance at her boyfriend and giggled yet again. It was too hard not to. Of course she could just say "I told you so" like she had done for the first ten minutes, but it had lost the effect. So she just settled for trying not to laugh at him, one of many things she knew made him furious.  
The two of them had sat down for a late lunch and she, being the perfect person that she was, chose fruit juice over soda. Mike, on the other hand, went straight for the 600ml coke bottle. During the meal, Mike's mom asked him to go outside to help her, and the boy just shoved what was left in the place into his mouth and -ignoring Violet's warning that it would be bad for him- downed the coke in one go. Of course, just like she predicted, a few minutes later he was hiccupping every 8 seconds (she counted) and did _not_ seem happy about it.  
"Will you just *HIC* stop giggling at me? It's *HIC* not even funny."  
"Yes it is!" She poked his side, triggering another "HIC". Mike just stared with an annoyed expression and sighed (though it ended in another hiccup)  
"How do you stop it!" It was more of a statement than a question. Violet just smirked and kissed him full in the lips out of the blue. When they broke apart, there was only silence. Until Mike hiccuped again.

"Oh come *HIC* on!"  
"Imma go get something. Just wait."  
"Fine *HIC*"  
So the girl left for the kitchen and grabbed two cups of water. When she came back to the room, Violet gave Mike one of them.  
"Drink up. Then we'll see if they stop."  
"*HIC* kay." So he did. Though while he was one sixth of the way through it, Violet crept up from behind him and suddenly pressed his sides, screaming "GOT YOU" right in his right ear. Needless to say, that startled the boy. A lot. So much that he jumped and while at that, so did the water that was left in the cup. But he didn't notice that until it came splashing down on his head.  
After a few seconds to absorb it all, he came back to the present.  
"What was THAT for?!"  
"I was just helping."  
"Helping with what? All you did was scare me and get me soaked."  
"And I stopped the hiccups." After that he just stared at her confused. Then at himself. And back at her again. Then he did something she _really_ didn't expect. Jumped up and hugged her.  
"YES! THANK YOU!"  
Violet pushed him away. "You can hug me later. Change clothes first."  
"It's your fault I'm wet."  
"Just like it's my fault you're not hiccupping anymore."  
Another stare. Then Mike gave in and went to fetch another change of clothes from the wardrobe. Though not before Violet dropped the water from the other cup down his shirt. Then he let out a creative stream of words **(which I choose not to repeat)** while she laughed her head off.

 **Here it is! I was supposed to put "matchmaking" in there, but the idea for it kinda just flew out the window. So yeah. plz review cuz i want u to.  
**

 **AND GUESS WHO WATCHED BEAUTY AND THE BEAST IN PREPARATION TO SOMETHING THAT'S A WHOLE 19 CHAPTERS AWAY? i've just been reminded of how much i criticize airy tales. and how much they deserve it.**

 **Btw here is the full list of one-shots:**

 **KEY:**

 **/: posted**

 **]: chosen by readers**

 **1\. Salvation/**

 **2\. Blodwyn/**

 **3\. Brats/**

 **4\. Sick day/**

 **5\. 20 questions/**

 **6\. Fireworks/**

 **7\. Hiccups/**

 **8\. Whining**

 **9\. Crushcrushcrush**

 **10\. Tasting**

 **11\. Fragile**

 **12\. (im)perfect**

 **13\. Sweet as a sugar rush**

 **14\. Wonderland**

 **15\. touch**

 **16\. Easter bunny**

 **17\. Flowers**

 **18\. Birthday**

 **19\. candyland**

 **20\. Sugar boat**

 **21\. ]Haircut**

 **22\. ]school**

 **23\. ]school dance**

 **24\. ]Abused! Violet and Hero! Mike AU (title needed)  
**

 **25\. ]game night**

 **26\. ]long day**

 **27\. ]beauty and the beast movie (title needed)  
**

 **28\. ] drawing**

 **29\. ] old friends**

 **30\. ] shopping**

 **31\. ] snowflakes**

 **32\. ] Gym**

 **33\. ] Horror Movie**

 **34\. ] old ones( better title needed)**

 **35\. ]**

 **36\. (prompt needed)**

 **37\. (prompt needed)**

 **38\. (prompt needed)**

 **39\. Ungodly ones**

 **40\. Big day**

 **41\. Family meeting**

 **42\. New Year**

 **43\. Party time**

 **44\. We're the bullies**

 **45\. Dancing in the snow**

 **46\. Swap the roles**

 **47\. That's why I hate candy.**

 **48\. Hide and seek**

 **49\. Light switch**

 **50\. Through the gates.**


	9. whining

**Response to the reviews:**

 **22: kkkkkkkk thx!**

 **Jawl: well it'll have to wait until N** **0** **35\. But yeah, I'll do it.**

 **Here we go and I'm terribly sorry for the delay:**

 **Whining:**

"Can we go home?" He asked for the third time in a row. Violet sighed.  
"No we can't. C'mon it's not that bad. Or bad at all, actually."

"It's too hot."  
"Take off your shirt."  
"..." He looked down at himself, looking self-conscious.  
Violet sighed again. "C'mon, Mike. We're in the beach. All the guys have their shirts off." He reluctantly took of the black long-sleeved shirt.

Violet almost flinched when she noticed that she could see the outlines of his ribs.  
"It's still too hot." He complained after a while.  
"We'll take your shorts off." She said, in hopes of shutting him up. It worked, as he stared back at her with wide eyes and his mouth hanging open, trying to decide whether she was serious or not. Then he decided that she wasn't, and went back to mumbling to himself. Violet didn't get why he hated the beach so much. It was perfection: a calm breeze blowing in her face, the waves rocking with small clashes, surfers pulling impressive stunts, a group of teenagers playing beach volleyball. Who wouldn't love this? 'Mike, of course...' She thought bitterly. As much as she liked being around him, the boy could be a bit- a lot- of a jerk sometimes. Yes, she did understand that he was an inside person. But everyone needs a break from technology every once in a while, don't they?  
"Can we /please/ go home?" He asked again. This time she stood up and grabbed his hand, fed up with all the whining.  
"No we can't. Let's go swimming, how does that sound?"  
"Wait no!" She turned around, and stared at him from where she was standing right next to the waves.  
"What's wrong?!" He came closer, glancing cautiously at the water. Then he leaned in and whispered close: "I can't swim!"  
So Violet stood there, staring at him.  
"You what?!"

"Can't swim...it's not like my parents ever took me out of the house like yours did, so I just...never learned." She took his hand again.  
"Come on. It's shallow...not dangerous, I guess."  
"But-  
"Just come!"  
He followed her, and the two stayed at the shallow part all day, just splashing around, watching people and making small sand structures (surprise, Mike was actually good at that). At the end of the day both were exhausted, but too hyper to actually want to go to sleep.

"Y'know...I still hate this place."

 **Again guys I'm so sorry that I took so long to update but writer's block came along and my grandma visited (that's not really an excuse. We were at her apartment when I wrote the first one-shot of this thing). But it's here now. The final tests start this Thursday and I'm NOT supposed to be seen doing anything other than studying, so it might go back on hiatus. But there's always hope! Plz review.**


	10. crushcrushcrush

Violet was swinging forwards and backwards on the monkey bars when she saw the boy. He was sitting in the corner of the playground, away from the other kids. Her curiosity getting the best of her, the blonde girl let go of the bars, grabbed her volleyball, and ran over to the brunette. Without a second thought she asked him: "Why aren't you playing?"  
He looked at her surprised for a second, as if people never spoke to him, and answered: "I don't like moving around"  
"Mommy says that not moving around is what lazy people do."  
"Then that makes me lazy. It's not exactly a bad thing. I'm really smart. Probably ten times smarter than you."

"Mommy says that lazy people never get to the top in life."  
"What does your 'mommy' know about anything?"  
"She's the best! Mommy has 109 trophies!"  
"So?"  
"So that means she's the best!"  
"No it doesn't. The best people are the smartest. And you're not smart, so your mommy isn't either."  
"You're just jealous cuz you know I'm better than you!"  
"I'm not the one who's screaming. So you're the one who's jealous."  
"I'm not jealous of some ugly lazy boy!"

"Then why are you screaming?"

"Well… You're boring! I don't wanna be your friend anymore."  
"We're not friends."  
"That's cuz I just said so."  
"No, it's because you called me lazy and loser and screamed at me for not liking to move."  
"But it's because people who don't like to move are losers because they're lazy and if they're lazy then they're not good!"  
"What about people who can't move?" He challenged.  
"Well...then I guess...I mean..." The boy smirked.  
"See? Just because someone can't move it doesn't mean they're bad!"  
"But you can move"  
"Yeah, so?"  
"So it's just cuz you're lazy!"

"So?"  
"But I just...stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Being like that"  
"I can't stop being smarter than you."  
"But you can stop being annoying"  
"I'm not annoying."  
"Yes you are and you annoyed me so I don't wanna be your friend."  
"Ok."  
Violet stared at him for a while before throwing the ball at his face  
"OW! What was that for?!"  
"It was because you-  
"Violet sweetie it's time to go home. We still have to run four blocks and swim three laps before dinner time!" Her mother called, being everything that Violet could only still wish to be. She turned back to the boy.  
"Loser!" She shouted, and ran off to catch up to the tall blonde woman.


End file.
